One Better World
by pumpkinhead0402
Summary: Leon's sister is being beat up their dad. His step sister is pregnant. Can they find help in the team or just cause them more trouble? Finally an update!
1. Finding Help

Her dad slapped again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She got up and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She felt blood trickling down her face and knew she had had enough. She had gotten more beatings that night, than more kids get in a lifetime. She knew she had to leave; she didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. She locked her bedroom door and grabbed the phone that was in her room. She dialed the familiar number and waited for her brother to pick up. "Hello," a groggy familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Leon?" she whispered into the phone. She hoped her dad who was now banging on her door wouldn't hear.

"Keturah?" Leon asked sounding a little more alert. "It's one in the morning what's wrong?"

"I know you were sleeping and I'm sorry. Dad really beat me this time. I can't stay. I don't want to stay anymore." Keturah cried to her older brother.

"OK, I'm leaving now. I can't get there for a half an hour. So pack your bags and lock yourself in your room. When I get there climb out the window to my car," Leon told her already frantically getting dressed. Keturah threw some clothes in a bag. Not many, but she didn't own a lot. She waited for her brother to come.

Leon pulled up exactly twenty-five minutes later. Keturah pulled a see-thru pink long sleeve top over her white tank top, grabbed her bag and climbed out her window. "What happened?" Leon asked as Keturah climbed into his car.

"I don't want to talk about it," she put on her seat belt and they drove to Leon's home. Truth of the matter was that part of Keturah was mad at her brother. He had left her all alone to live with that goddamn drunk. The other part of her understood, if she was 21 and the older sibling she probably would have left him too, if it meant getting away from dear old dad. The day Leon left was the hardest day for her. She wanted him to know how much it hurt, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk, just like she didn't want to talk about every time her dad beat her. They pulled up in front of a white two story house. Keturah followed Leon to his room which was in the basement. She automatically climbed into his bed turned on her side and faced the wall. She wanted to avoid any unwanted conversations.

"Tor," Leon started, lying down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Keturah interrupted, "I love you, go to sleep." Keturah fell asleep almost right away. It was the first time she felt safe in a long time.

Keturah woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled over and groaned, knowing it was time to start the day. She looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on Leon's dresser and it read 9:30. She stumbled up the stairs only to hear her brother talking about her when she got to the top. Keturah stopped to listen. "So what would the cops think of this?" she heard Leon ask.

"Honestly, they would most likely not believe her. If she stays here, its Dom's ass on the

line," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Well I can't expect you to do that for her," Leon said. 'They're going to send me back

to live with that bastard' Keturah thought 'I got to get out of here'. She pushed open the

basement door to see three people starring at her.

"Turah, come here," Leon motioned for her to go over to him. Keturah walked over to him and he introduced his friends. "This is Brian and Dom. This is Dom's house that I'm staying in and I guess you could say he's my boss." Keturah just smiled acting slightly shy.

"You going to send my back to live with dad?" Keturah blurted out after a minute of silence.

"What, no," Leon was shocked that she would think that. "Why?"

"I heard you guys talking. I'll runaway before I go back there," Keturah mumbled, "If you don't want me here, say the word and I'll leave." She looked up at Dom.

"No, come on. Let me show you your room," Dom put his arm around her and led her upstairs.

"So, what are the chances of your dad looking for her?" Brian asked.

"He won't look for her. He's to fucking lazy. He'll have somebody do it for him. He'll have some one watching her all the time." Leon answered.

Upstairs Dom had showed Keturah where she would be staying. "Look I don't have to stay. I only called Leon last night because I don't know anybody else who get me at 2 in the morning," Keturah told him. "Just because I called him doesn't mean I want to be around him." They were interrupted when Jesse flew into the room tackling Keturah to the ground. Jesse had grown up next door to Leon and Keturah. He had spent most of his time at there house. He considered Keturah his sister to.

"God, I missed you girl," Jesse stood up.

"Well you better have. I'm sure you missed me more than my dearest older brother," Keturah laughed. Dom just laughed at the sight of Jesse tackling this girl to the ground. Inside he was wondering why Keturah held such a grudge over her older brother.

"Come Keturah, let me introduce you to everybody else," Dom led her out of the room; "You can unpack later."

"More people live here?" Keturah asked surprised because it didn't look like that big of a house. They walked downstairs to see five people sitting around in the living room.

"That's my girlfriend Letty, my sister Mia, her boyfriend Brian, and that's Vince," Dom introduced, "Guys this is Leon's little sister Keturah, she's going to stay with us a while." Keturah smiled and everybody smiled back except for Letty who just gave her a dirty look. Keturah didn't understand what she did, she just got here, how could she of pissed someone off already.

"Don't we have to go to work?" Letty asked Dom standing up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you guys go open the garage. I'm going to wait for Keturah to get ready and I'll meet you there," Dom told everyone. Letty tried to fight him, but he threw her a look saying it wasn't open for discussion.

"I got to get to school," Mia kissed Brian and rushed out the door.

"You going to be ok, sis?" Leon asked standing up, getting ready to leave the house.

"You never worried about me before, so don't start now," She snapped, "I'll be fine." Keturah answered after Leon shot her a nasty look. Brian, Vince, Letty, and Jesse all left leaving Dom and Keturah in the living room by themselves.

"Are you hungry?" Dom asked and took her into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she told him.

"You like eggs," Dom asked hoping she did because it was the only thing he new how to cook.

"Whatever is fine," Keturah told him. She wondered why he was being so nice to her. She was just this lost 17 year old girl who just wanted to make it to be 18. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Dom looked at her surprised she had asked that.

"I have a sister too. I have to think what I'd want for her if she was in your shoe. I'd want somebody to be there for and help her out a bit," Dom answered. "I just want you to stay. I know there's tension between Leon and you, but stay we'll help you." Dom wondered why he was being so nice to her. It wasn't like him to be soft.

Keturah ate her breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. She threw on a pair of pink adidas sweat pants with white strips down the sides and a white tank top. She walked downstairs to see Dom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Ready?" he asked. Keturah nodded and they walked out to his car.

"Damn, do you all have nice cars?" she asked and Dom couldn't help but laugh. "How do you have the money for this? What you do rob a bank or something?"

"Something," Dom answered sounding slightly annoyed that this girl was asking information that was none of her business.

"Well whatever you did, you did something right. How about you get my brother to get one of these," Keturah laughed. Dom couldn't help but laugh at her. She was cute and small and he really felt as if this girl was innocent and had no clue how bad the world out there really was.

A/N- Well that's chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. This story is totally dedicated to Cheer who helped me build up the convinced me to post my story. Luv ya girl!


	2. The Garage

Dom and Keturah pulled up in front of DT Automaotive, Dom's garage. "So what about school?" Dom asked.

"What about it?" Keturah asked and Dom gave her a funny look. "Oh I dropped out last year."

"Why?" he asked as they got out of the car.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered him. That seemed to be her answer to everything. She didn't know him, why would she tell him her past.

"Fine, but the rule of the house is if you don't go to school you have to work," Dom stood against his car and Keturah stood next to him.

"I'll go look for a job," Keturah told him starting to walk off. She really didn't want to get kicked out of Dom's house, she had no where else to go.

"No wait," Dom grabbed her arm. "I have a job for you."

"I know nothing about cars," Keturah looked at the garage.

"No, I own a market down the street, my sister Mia works there in the afternoon. Since she's going to school in the morning, she can't be there. So you can work there," Dom told her, "Tomorrow, today you can hang out in the garage." Keurah nodded than followed him in to the garage. Brain and Letty were working on a Honda Civic, Vince and Leon were working on Leon's skyline and Jesse was on the computer. They all looked up when Keturah and Dom walked into the room.

"Hey how are you?" Leon stopped what he was doing and walked up to her.

"Oh what, you care now?" Keturah asked slightly annoyed, "I'm fine just tired."

"Come on you can go back to sleep in my office," Dom led her to a small office in the corner of the garage. She sat on the small couch that was inside. "Let me know if you need anything." Keturah nodded and laid down, falling asleep atamaically.

Keturah was awoken later by the sound of Dominick ruffling the some paper on his desk. "Hey," he saw that I was sitting up watching him.

"Hey," I whispered. Before I could say anything else they heard tires coming to a screeching halt. They ran outside to see what was going on. Dom and Keturah got there first with Brian, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince right behind them.

"What the hell," Dom looked at the unfamiliar girl standing against her car, in the parking lot.

"Nikki," Keturah screamed and ran up to the girl giving her a hug. "How was the party last night?" She asked forgetting about the people standing around them.

"Oh the party was great, but the funniest thing happened. I came home to find my little sister not there." Nikki told her.

"Sorry, but how'd you know I was here. Does my dad know?" Keturah asked.

"I didn't know you had two sisters?" Letty asked.

"She's my step," Leon answered.

"Oh yes it's my favorite dear old step brother," Nikki put her arm around Leon.

"Hey Nik, missed you," Leon kissed her on the cheek.

"You too cutie," Nikki winked.

"Gross Nikki, he's your brother," Keturah laughed.

"Step, and you know you think Brandin is hot," Nikki said talking about her older brother.

"Um no, so what's up? Why are you here?" Keturah asked again.

"Right, I wanted to see my baby sister," Nikki told her and Keturah rolled her eyes at the baby sister coment. Nikki was only 6 months older.

"How'd you get my dad's car?" Keturah asked.

"Hot wired it," Nikki answered her.

"My dad's going to freak."

"Nah he's passed out."

"Drank to much?"

"No I gave him and my mom nyquil in there beers this morning. They should be out for awhile."

"Nikki," Keturah smacked her on the shoulder.

"What who cares what happens to manic serial killer and psycho slutty bitch," Nikki and Keturah laughed at the names they had made up when they were little. "Anyway I was just coming to check on your cute little ass angel."

"Angel?" Vince laughed.

"Yeah I'm the angel and she the devil child," Keturah laughed. The team looked at the girls noticing how opposite they actually were. Keturah had blonde hair and green eyes while Nikki had dark brown hair with pick highlights and honey colored eyes. Nikki was dressed in really short shorts and a shirt that barely covered her, while the things they had seen Keturah in covered a lot more skin.

"Well girl I better get back before they wake up," Nikki lit a cigarette.

"Don't get pulled over, you don't have a license," Keturah told her.

"Oh really?" Nikki sarcasctically asked. "It was nice meeting you, even though we never got indroduced." Nikki said to the team. She then kissed Leon on the cheek and gave Keturah a hug. She blew Jesse a kiss and said "Don't worry I didn't forget you," which made him blush. He had always had a crush on him growing up. Nikki got in her car and Keturah watched her drive off.

"Come on angel, you can help me do some paper work in my office," Dom picked up on Nikki's nickname for her right away.

"What, no" Letty shot them both a look.

"Letty give it up," Dom gave her a kiss and brought her in to his office, "Here put these in alphabetical order." He handed her a stack of papers. "So that was your sister?" he asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, she's not blood, but you don't have to be blood to be family," Keturah told him not looking up from the papers she was organizing. "She's been there through everything. After my mom died, my dad married Nikki's mom Veronica, not even a week after my mom's death. All of a sudden I had these two new siblings, Nikki and Brandin, he's 25."

"He live around here?" Dom asked wondering why Leon never talked about his past.

"No, he owns a prostitute ring in Vegas," Keturah laughed a little bit but still didn't look up from what she was doing.

"No shit?" Dom asked smiling and Keturah nodded. "How'd your mom die?"

"My mom was killed in a car accident, I don't want to talk about it," Keturah's eyes started to tear up.

"Your dad do that to you?" Dom asked touching her bruised cheek.

"Yeah," Keturah whispered, "I think he broke a couple of ribs too."

"Why would he hit you, where was Nikki, where was your step mom?" He asked.

"Nikki was at a party and the crack whore I call my step mom enjoys watching my dad beat me up. I don't want to talk about, not today ok." Dom nodded not wanting to upset her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and the team headed home to have a barbeque. Dom cooked chicken on the grill and Keturah helped Mia make salads. "can you take this out to Dom?" Mia handed her a Corona.

"Yeah," Keturah carried the open beer out to Dom and just as she approached the grill, Leon jumped out behind her scaring her. She split the beer all down Dom. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't hit me." Dom shot Leon a worried glance.

"It's no big deal," Dom told her. "Let's go eat, you can sit by me angel." Mia brought the salads out and everyone sat down to eat. For the first time in a long time she felt wanted by people, that was until Leon's date showed up later.

A/N- So that was that. I know this chapters a little slow but I wanted to show a little more insight into Keturah's life. Next chapter we meet Leon's date! lol Let me know if you guys have any ideas, I'm not sure where I'm going, it's an open road from here on out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that were all so sweet! LUV YOU GUYS-LIZ


	3. More Family?

Keturah looked around her at the seven people sitting at the picnic table. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of everyone laughing and having a good time. That's when she showed up, this gorgeous tall blonde dressed like some kind of hooker. "Hey guys, hey baby," she walked up to Leon and gave him a kiss and the rest of the team mumbled hi to her.

"I forgot we were going out tonight. My sister's here," Leon pointed to Keturah, "Kara that's my sister Keturah." Keturah just looked at the girl. "This is my girlfriend Kara."

"So you ready to go sexy?" Kara pulled Leon up from the table, "They can baby-sit her, your mine tonight." 'baby-sit' Keturah mouthed to Jesse and he laughed.

"Do you guys mind?" Leon asked. Kara didn't even wait for an answer she practically drugged Leon toward his car.

"Who does she think she is?" Keturah asked Dom and he shook his head.

"Why does he stay with her, she's just some racer chaser?" Mia asked the thought everyone was thinking.

"Have you looked at her?" Vince asked, "I'm sure the sex is good."

"Gross, that's my brother you're talking about," Keturah gagged and everyone laughed. Later that night Vince and Keturah went out and rented a movie. Brian and Mia went out to meet some of her friends, so it was just Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Keturah left to watch Gone in 60 seconds. The movie was good but interrupted half way when Dom's cell phone rang.

"You Hector, what's going on tonight?" Dom picked up his phone listen for a minute, "Ok, we'll be there in ten."

"What's up?" Vince asked.

"Hector's got some fools, think they can beat me, so let's get out of here," Dom stood up, Letty following. "Come on." Dom pulled Keturah off the couch, "You can ride with me." Keturah was glad she hadn't changed into pajamas yet because they wouldn't off even given her a chance to change. She walked out to her car to see Brian and Mia pulling up to the house.

"What's going on?" Brian walked up to Dom.

"Race tonight," that's all Dom needed to say, Brian got back into his car and got ready to go. Everyone got in there own cars and drove to the race. "Leon's already there."

"Oh yeah, I'm trilled," Keturah said sarcastically.

"You ever going to tell me what's going on with you two, Angel?" Dom asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"One day when I trust you maybe I will," she starred out the window and didn't talk the rest of the way.

They pulled up to the race sight and Dom drove right to the starting line. Keturah got out of his Mazda RX-7 and looked around at the sight. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Like a scene from a movie. The people, the clothes, and the cars were a rush. She had never seen that many people in one place. "What's going down?" Dom asked Hector who was approaching him.

"5g buy in," Hector told him. Dom looked at the competition. There were two guys one in a Honda Civic, another in a Nissan 240sx, and a girl in a Toyota Celica.

"You really want me to race these people?" Dom asked, "It would be like taking candy from a baby." Hector just grinned at him, "Make it 10g buy in and we have a deal."

"Everybody hear that 10g's, fork it up or pull off the line," Hector told them and collected the money from each racer except Dom. Keturah wondered about that, it was like they knew he was going to win. The race was something Keturah never could imagine. Of course Dom won, but Keturah was amazed how fast the race was. It was 10 seconds, Dom got his money, and they were out off there. Keturah never saw Leon there but she was kind of happy, because she didn't want to see them.

"So what did you think?" Dom asked as they were back in the car.

"I say, teach me to do that?" Keturah begged, Dom just nodded and smiled. They arrived home to see two unfamiliar cars parked in front of the house. One was a purple spider, the other a black Escalade.

"I don't know you, but there's no party tonight?" Dom told them as he got out of the car. They were the first to arrive at the house so no one else was around.

"We're here for Brian," the tall black men growled and just as he did Brian's yellow Evo pulled up.

"Rome, Tej?" He asked getting out of the car.

"What up bullit?" the short black guy asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brian asked as the rest of the team, even Leon and Kara, pulled up and got out of there cars to see what was going on.

"Miami got old, needed a new scene," the tall man said.

"Dom, this is Rome and Tej, I stayed with them in Miami. Two of the best mechanics you'll ever meet," Brian introduced, "Boys this Vince, Jesse, Letty, Leon, Leon's girlfriend Kara, Leon's sister Keturah, and my girlfriend Mia."

"They cops?" Dom asked.

"We aint no fucking pigs," Rome growled.

"Good you guys can stay here than," Dom told them and walked into his house.

The next two weeks flew by. Tomorrow was race-wars Keturah couldn't wait. She had been so busy, between the market and the doing Dom's paper work in the garage. Things seemed to be going pretty good for her. Her dad hadn't came looking for her, of coarse that didn't mean he wasn't going to, but Keturah enjoyed everyday without him. Dom had been very busy working the past two weeks, so Keturah found herself in the garage, watching over his shoulder, trying to learn something about cars. Letty had avoided Keturah at all costs, Keturah could tell Letty was jealous of Keturah spending so much with Dom. Keturah couldn't help but think that was funny, Dom was to old for her, he seemed like more of a father figure for her. Leon and Keturah hadn't really talked at all these last two weeks, it had seemed to her that every time they were alone Kara would prance into the room and take Leon away. If there was anyone that Keturah hated it was Kara. Kara was a stuck up, snobby, little selfish bitch and Keturah or the team didn't really want her around, but yet she was always staying there. Keturah seemed to really get along with the rest of the team well. It was like she had a bunch of big brothers and Mia as a big sister. Except for Tej, Keturah didn't consider him like a big brother. She had really liked him since the second she had seen him, but what would a 25 year old want with a 17 year old?

It was Friday night and the house was quiet, do to a race that everyone had gone to. Keturah had decided to stay home and relax before the party that night. She was enjoying her peace and quiet, watching TV when there was a knock on the front door. She was very curious about who would be at the door at 11 o'clock. Keturah swung the door open to see a familiar face starring back at her. "Nikki, what are you doing here?" Keturah pulled Nikki inside the house.

"Little sister, I'm pregnant," Nikki told her as tears poured down her face.

A/N- Well there's another chapter. Next chapter, the after party and more on Nikki. Hope you guys like it, have any ideas let me know because I'd love to here. I want to give a shout out to nighttime writer, shortie 212, ranger webb, and penny, who have reviewed to both my chapters, thanks so much for being faithful. Thanks to cheer for always being there for me and being a good friend. And thanks to everyone else, who reviewed, you guys are great and I love you all!


	4. Becoming Soft

Keturah looked at her sister and was at a lost for words. "What? Are you stupid? This is not like the fish you put in the toilet or the hamster you put in the washing machine. This is a human, we're talking about."

"I know, and it just happened. I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I just can't get myself together," Nikki cried. Keturah grabbed her hand and brought her into the house. Nikki collapsed into her arms, bringing them both to a sitting position. This is how the team found them 20 minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked running to his step sister's side. Keturah just shook her head, as to tell them to drop the subject, because there guest were arriving. The house was filled with people within minutes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Mia took Nikki upstairs. She knew that something was seriously wrong. Nikki followed Mia upstairs to the bathroom.

"Come on baby doll, let's go get you a drink," Tej took Nikki into the kitchen.

"Should I be ok with those two?" Dom asked Letty. Although Dom liked Tej and Rome, he felt that Keturah was just a kid and could get herself in a lot of trouble with a guy like Tej.

"Leon doesn't care why should you?" Letty asked crossing her arms. She never could understand why Dom cared so much about the young.

"If you haven't noticed Leon doesn't seem to care about anything other then that girl," Dom starred at Leon and Kara dancing in the living room. "It's pretty bad when your one sister is crying, your other sister looks like she's been through hell and you go and you go off with your girlfriend."

"Well you're going to take me upstairs," Letty stated.

"No, I'm going to check on Keturah and Tej," Dom walked off to the kitchen leaving a very pissed off Letty behind. Tej and Keturah were sitting at the kitchen table. When Dom walked in Tej got up got him a Corona and left knowing he would want to talk to Keturah. "You want to tell what's wrong with your sister?" Dom asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"It's not mine to tell. She had a problem, a big one," Keturah told him.

"Did your dad hurt her?" Dom looked worried.

"No, he's never hit her," Keturah looked at the table. Every time her father was brought up, she closed up. Didn't talk, didn't look at anybody. Nobody seemed to be able to get her to talk about him.

"She's asleep on your bed," Mia said walking into the kitchen. Keturah nodded not looking up.

"I'm going to go to sleep too," Keturah got up, walked out of the kitchen without looking at anybody. Mia looked at the worried look on Dom's face.

"I don't know what to do?" Dom put his head in his hands.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Mia put her arm around her big brother and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm gonna go find Brian." Mia left the room leaving Dom in his thoughts. Dom retreated to bed a little while later checking on Keturah and Nikki on his way. He pulled covers up on top of them and turned around to see Letty standing in the door way. She followed him into there room, not speaking until the door was closed behind them.

"I've never seen you care about someone like you do her," Letty told him as they laid down in bed.

"How can I not care about her? She's had this shit life. Her mom's dead, her dad beats her, her brother ignores her. I'm not doing anything for them that I wouldn't do for you or the other teams," Dom sighed, "I'm becoming soft."

"I like you soft," Letty kissed him.

The next morning the house was buzzing with people. Everybody was running around getting ready to leave the house. "Thanks for letting me come with you," Nikki said to Dom as she came into the kitchen. Dom was sitting at the table reading a magazine and drinking coffee.

"No big deal, but we still need to talk, but I'll wait till your ready," Dom told Nikki as she sat down at the table next to him. She just nodded not wanting to tell him that she was pregnant now. Dom finished his coffee and yelled upstairs, "Let's go, everybody, we are leaving." Everybody shuffled downstairs within the next ten minutes. "The trailers are already there, we're going as a team. You guys represent DT. The first on there gets 2gs. Nikki your going with me and Keturah go with Tej." He said not open to a discussion. As soon as he was talking the team took off to there cars. Dom smiled at Nikki when they got in there cars, "Gets them ready for wars."

"So you put me in your car so we can talk," Nikki asked as they drove down the highway going 110 mph.

"You don't have to. Just wanted to find out stuff about you, since your going to be with us all weekend."

"Oh, well I minus well tell you, because you probably should now," Nikki looked at the window and then whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You're so young, what are you going to do? Where's the father" Dom asked.

"I don't know I have six months to decide, but I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean." Dom shook his head. "The father is this guy Trey; we were dating for about a year. He doesn't know about the baby though, I don't want him to. He cheated on me, got another girl pregnant. Trey's a drug addict and irresponsible. I don't want him around my kid. I'm not going home my mom will kill me. I guess that I could just go live with my brother Brandin."

"The one that owns a prostitute ring in Las Vegas," Dom asked as they passed Brian and Mia who had been pulled over. Dom laughed watching Brian trying to sweet talk his way out of a ticket. They had already passed everyone else and were about five minutes away.

"Yeah, at least I'd have a job," Nikki shrugged.

"Why don't you just stay with us? Keturah misses you and I know she would love to have someone her age around. Plus you can't raise a baby in Vegas," Dom offered, 'Jesus Christ, I'm becoming soft' Dom thought to myself.

"I'll think about it, thanks," They pulled into the old army base and Nikki took a look around. It was like a giant party, it was 11am and everyone was dancing and drinking in the desert sand. Dom pulled up next to three trailers. He grabbed there bags out of his trunk and took them into the first trailer. Nikki followed him inside.

"Letty, me, Keturah, and you are staying in this one, Leon, Vince, and Jesse in the one next to us, and Brian, Mia, Tej, and Rome in the last one, ok?" Dom asked but it was more of a statement than a question. Dom wanted Keturah and Nikki close so he could keep an eye on them. They walked out to see the rest of the team was all there. "Keturah and Nikki, you guys need to be together or with someone from the team at all times, no excuses. There's too many drunken fools here and I don't want any thing to happen to you. Understood?"

"Yes," both girls mumbled.

A/N- Sorry I know this is short and isn't one of my best chapters. Please forgive me. I'm having major writers block, must because of the holidays. Merry Christmas!!!!!! I need some ideas so if you have any let me know and if someone wants to help need some ideas so if you have any let me know and if someone wants to help write or write a chapter let me know. I'm open to anything. Thanks for reviewing guys!


	5. Arguements

"Let's go walk around," Nikki said to Keturah as they sat in the trailer later that afternoon.

"Yeah I'm bored, so we minas well go," Keturah got up from the table and threw on a pair of sunglasses. They walked out side to see Dom, Brian, Vince, and Tej sitting under a tent, watching races. "Where is everybody?"

"Racing," Dom answered not looking up from the race.

"Ok well we're going to walk around," Nikki told them but no one answered because they weren't paying attention. "Let's go." Keturah and Nikki walked off.

"There's some pretty hot cars here," Keturah looked around. They desert was crowd with cars, racer chasers, and lots of racers.

"There's some pretty hot guys here too," Nikki laughed, which made Keturah left too.

"So when you going to tell them?"

"I told Dom, I'll probably tell everyone else after this weekend."

"Hey look at this sexy girl," Hector came up behind Keturah and put his arm around her.

"Hector," she hugged him, she had met him at the couple of races she went to this weekend. "This is my sister Nikki."

"Two girls, nice. Come on I'll introduce you to my team," Hector led them to see a bunch of people sitting around, drinking. Hector introduced the girls and they spent the rest of the afternoon with them.

"Angel, Nikki, where the hell have you been?" Dom came up to where they were sitting with Hector and his team.

"Here," Keturah shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking and talking to the guy she was sitting next to.

"Let's go, now," Dom grabbed Keturah and Nikki's arms and dragged them away from the group.

"See you later," Nikki yelled over her shoulder.

"No you won't," Dom brought them into the trailer. "What the hell is wrong with you, hanging out with ten guys?"

"We hang out with you guys don't we," Keturah yelled. Nikki didn't want to say anything she didn't know Dom that well and she needed a place to stay.

"That's different, you live with us. I don't want you hanging with Hector's team, there stupid drunks. I trust Hector, but I don't trust any of the others."

"Fine," Keturah mumbled not really wanting to argue about it. She knew Dom was just worried, so she wasn't going to get mad, at least her cared unlike Leon. Dom walked outside, leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm gonna go outside, you coming?" Nikki asked.

"In a minute, I got to pee," Keturah told Nikki. Nikki went outside and Keturah went to the bathroom. Keturah went out to see everyone sitting in a circle around the fire Dom had started. She spotted Kara sitting on Leon's lap and couldn't help but glare.

"Look what the cat drug in," Kara mumbled as Keturah grabbed a Corona and sat down on Rome's lap.

"Excuse me," Nikki asked from where she was sitting next to Jesse.

"Not you, the slut over there," Kara pointed at Keturah.

"You better not be talking about me," Keturah sat sitting on the edge of Rome's lap, starring Kara down.

"I am you are a slut. One day you're sitting on Tej's lap, or Vince's or one of Hector's boys, now you're sitting on Rome's lap. What are you fucking them all?" Kara asked standing up.

"You did not just say that about my sister," Nikki stood up and looked as if she was going to hit Kara.

"I'll handle this Nik," Keturah stood up took finished her Corona and threw it down on the ground. She clenched her fist and got in Kara's face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that. The whole team will back me up if I kick your ass right here." Everybody nodded and Dom got up to break it up. Keturah was about to hit her when Leon stood up and got in between.

"Stop," Leon pulled Kara behind him. "I'm not going to let you act this way. She's my girlfriend and your going have to get used to it. She wouldn't of called you a slut if you hadn't been giving her nasty looks every time you see her."

"Of course you would take her side. He always seems to take anybody's my side. Like when you took dad's side after he killed mom. You are a coward, couldn't stand up to dad."

"Ket.." Leon started.

"No, don't even talk to me. You left me, you just got up and left me. You left me with that bastard. You left me and he beat me a raped me and you walked just away!" Keturah screamed. "Well you should recognize this next move because you perfected it." Keturah gave Leon and Kara the finger and went into the trailer.

"I think you need to leave Kara," Dom told Kara, "I don't want you around my team anymore."

"Leon?" Kara asked and Leon just nodded. Kara stomped off. Nikki went inside to check on Keturah. She found her lying on her stomach on the bed.

"I don't want to talk," Keturah cried.

"Then don't, I'm just going to sit here with you," Nikki sat down next to her and stayed there till Keturah cried herself to sleep thirty minutes later. Nikki went outside to find everyone still sitting around the fire.

"She ok?" Letty asked looking concerned.

"Why do you care? She told me you don't like her, so don't try to act all nice now. Dom's the only good thing she has in her life, why try and take that away?" Nikki said almost yelling but held back because she couldn't get in a fight. "She's asleep, but I don't think she's ok. She never talks about her dad or what he did to her. I mean I knew what he did but I was never around. I never saw, I just knew it happened, she never talked about it." Nikki said sitting back down.

"She blames me, it's all my fault," Leon looked ashamed.

"Maybe you shouldn't of left. I mean yeah I lived there, but what the hell am I going to do to a 200 pound male. You brought her with you when you left in the first place, but you didn't. She's my sister and she abused mentally and physically and you as her brother weren't there." Nikki told Leon, then looked around at the rest of the team, "What you guys do for her, is the best thing anybody could. She needs you guys. She needs to feel safe and wanted, because she never has." Everyone nodded, but no one really spoke about the events of the night. Leon felt bad that his sister had went through all that, but he never knew, Keturah never told him it had gotten that bad. Dom just wanted to kill Keturah's dad.

The next morning Keturah got up early. Nikki was still sleeping, so Keturah threw on a pair of baggy green pant and a black tank top. She found Tej sitting at the picnic table reading a magazine. "Any one else up yet?" Keturah asked sitting down next to Tej.

"Nope," Tej answered, "You ok baby doll?"

"Between you and me, no, but don't tell anyone else that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not today, I want to enjoy myself this weekend, it's been a long time since I have," Keturah answered. She got up to make herself breakfast. She found a bowl, cereal, and milk, so she made herself a bowl.

"Aww, you made me breakfast," Rome came out of the trailer and sat down next to Keturah on the bench.

"No way boy, get your own food," she joked then pushed the bowl in front of him. "I'll make myself another one."

"You are too sweet," Rome kissed her on the cheek and she got up and made herself another bowl of cereal. Brian came out of his trailer dressed in a pair of shorts and his West Coast shirt.

"You ok?" he asked Keturah.

"Yeah, I'm doing good this morning."

"Did you ever report him to the police?" the cop in Brian asked even though he wasn't a cop he still thought like one.

"No, they wouldn't of believed me, my dad would have lied and my step mom would have covered it up," Keturah sighed.

"Well if you ever want to, let me know I got connections at the station."

"Thanks," Keturah nodded.

"Hey Angel," Nikki sat down next to her and gave her a hug laying her head on her sholder.

"Hey DC, miss me in bed?' Keturah joked.

"What does DC stand for?" Vince asked sitting down at the table.

"Devil Child," Keturah told them and everybody laughed. They were soon joined by Mia, Letty, Jesse, and Dom. When Leon joined the group Keturah got up from the table.

"Baby doll, your all mine this morning," Tej grabbed Keturah's hand. "We gonna go win some money."

"But you don't race?" Keturah asked confused.

"You don't need to race to make money, there going to race we're gonna make bets on there ass," Tej pointed to the team.

"I'll go get ready," Keturah ran off to the trailer shooting Leon a dirty look on her way.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me?" Leon whispered to Letty.

"She just needs to cool off, but she'll come around," Letty said.

A/N-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!


	6. Student becomes the Teacher

"You going ok, Nik?" Keturah asked. Nikki was very pale. "Maybe you should eat something." She suggested waving a muffin in her face. Nikki took one look at it, gagged, and ran off towards the bathroom.

"She getting the flu or something?" Leon asked from where he was sitting at the picnic table.

"Probably," Keturah lied then looked at Tej, "maybe I should stay with her."

"No, go, I will," Mia answered, Keturah started to protest only to be cut off by Jesse.

"I wouldn't argue. Mia lives to take care of people." Everybody laughed but it was true. When some one was sick or upset Mia always babied them.

"Ok come on let's go, I'll teach your how to win the big bucks," Tej grabbed Keturah's hand.

"Here's some money," Dom handed Keturah the money before they Tej and her walked off. Ketruah counted the money as they walked off.

"There's five grand in here." Keturah held the rolled up cash in her hand.

"We'll double it in twenty minutes," Tej told her and walked up to some people. "I bet you two g's that that yellow Evo can beat that blue Civic." Tej pointed to the cars on the line. The Evo was Brian's.

"No one's going to beat my boy Mike, so I'll raise you three g's," A Spanish looking guy said. Tej looked at Keturah and winked knowing he would double her money in ten seconds.

"Fine, find her when you loose, so she can collect her money," Tej pointed to Ketrurah than walked away to watch the race. Keturah followed him to the line just to see Brian cross the finish line first.

"Yessss," She cheered she had just doubled Dom's money. Keturah watched Tej make some bets with his own money. Everybody he seemed to bet on won, so he never lost. After about an hour of watching him she got an idea. "I'm going to go find a bathroom." She told Tej, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. When she was out of sight she called Rome. "You racing anytime soon?"

"I'm racing Marcus, one of Edwin's team members in about ten minutes why?" he asked.

"I want you to loose," she told him and he almost choked on the candy bar he was eating because he was shocked. "I'll give you 3 g's to loose."

"You betting against me?" Rome asked.

"Nope, I'm betting against Tej," Keturah laughed.

"Ok, I hope you know what you doing," Rome said laughing.

"I do, trust me," she laughed as Edwin walked by, "I gotta go." She told him and hung up the phone. "Edwin." Keturah ran up to catch up with him.

"What's up sexy?" Edwin asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm totally jailbait," Keturah joked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you," he smiled and she whispered her plan his ear. "Your evil," he told her, "But you know I'll do it for you." Edwin walked up to Tej who was standing with three racer chasers.

"What's up?" Tej asked.

"I want to put 10g's down on Marcus when he goes against Rome," Edwin told him.

"Guess you want to loose then," Tej laughed.

"We'll see who looses," Edwin laughed shooting a grin at Keturah who had now joined the group. They watched the race, Rome of course lost.

"Here," Tej grumbled handed Edwin the money.

"Gave the money to the wrong person," Edwin handed the money to Keturah. "It was her bet." Tej mouth dropped he couldn't believe that he had just lost ten g's to the girl he just taught.

"And the student becomes the teacher," Rome walked up to the group pounding fists with Hector.

'You were in on this?" Tej asked, Rome just gave him a cheesy grin.

"Come on Angel, let's go get some food," Rome led Keturah away from Tej and as soon as they were out of is sight they started to crack up.

"Here's you share of the money," Keturah handed him two g's.

"I don't want it, keep it. The look on Tej's face was priceless. I don't think he's ever lost before." Rome spit out between laughs.

"Keturah is that you?" A girl came running up behind them.

"Jasmine?" Keturah asked slightly screeching than ran up to give the girl a hug. The girl was about 5'7", thin, brown hair, blue eyes. "I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?"

"My causin's here looking for some racer boyfriend," Jasmine said so honestly that Rome and Keturah laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother races," Keturah told her and Rome elbowed her to remind her that he was standing there. "Oh this is Roman Pearce. Rome this is Jasmine. We use to go to school together, She was a senior when I was a freshman."

"Nice to meet you," Rome checked her out and shook her hand.

"My causin and I are going to this club tonight you should come. Is Nikki here too?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, she's back at the trailers."

"Well do you think you two would want to go?"

"I want to. Nikki may not want to, but I definally will go."

"Angel you should check with Toretto first, he may not want you to go," Rome told her.

"I'll tell him, but I'm going Dom's not my boss," Keturah bluntly said making Rome laugh, but he knew that Dom probably wouldn't let her go.

"Wait back up," Jasmine asked, "You know Dominick Toretto?"

"Yeah my brother races with him. I live in his house."

"Which one's your brother again?"

"Leon," Keturah answered.

"Better not tell my cousin that, she'll freak, she thinks Leon is so hot." Jasmine told them making them laugh, "Well I got to go. I meet in front of Toretto's trailer at ten?" Keturah nodded in agreement. They said good bye and Rome and Keturah walked to the tent.

"Here, this is yours," she handed Dom his 5g's back.

"You didn't make any bets?" he asked.

"I did, do you think you can hold this for me till we get back to you house?" Keturah pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket.

"Damn girl, how much is there?" Letty said impressed by Keturah's gambling.

"15g's," she answered shugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"How did you win that?" Dom asked curiously.

"By being a no good trouble maker," Tej walked up looking very ticked off.

A/N- I have serious writers block. Sorry it took me so long to update but I have no ideas for this story right now. Please please please give me some ideas. Thanks Cheer for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	7. Telling People

A/N- This chapter is going to be about what Nikki did while Keturah went out with Tej.

Nikki went into the trailer, and flop down on her bed. She couldn't help but cry, she hated the morning sickness. She hated the whole thought of being pregnant. Nikki knew that having abortion was wrong choice; she didn't think she could live with herself afterwards. But she also had no idea how she could raise a baby by herself. There was a knock on the trailer door. "Come in," Nikki wiped the tears from her eyes. Mia came into the trailer and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Mia said.

"Hey," Nikki whispered back.

"So when are you due?" Mia asked, this caused Nikki to sit up; she gave Mia a confused look. "I'm in med school, I know the signs."

"I don't know, I haven't been the doctor." Nikki told her honestly, "Maybe two or three months." Mia's mouth dropped, she knew that the most important things when you were pregnant was to be on prenatal vitamins and to see a doctor.

"Well I'll make you an appointment after this weekend," Mia told her. "What about the father?"

"Not around. I don't want to talk about him," Nikki looked away. The thought of her ex made her want to cry. He had cheated on her and broke her heart. She didn't ever want him to know about the baby. "Don't tell anybody, I'm not ready for Leon to know yet, he's going to freak and tell my brother Branding and he'll call my mom. It will be horrible."

"I understand," Mia laughed at Nikki, who had said all that in a second.

"Dom knows, Keturah of course knows, probably Letty, you can tell Brian if you want, but no body else ok?" Nikki told her and Mia nodded.

"You should get some sleep. You look, um, well tired," Mia lied.

"I know I look like shit," Nikki got under the covers, put her head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly. She woke up about an hour later to see Jesse sitting in the same spot Mia was in. He was playing on a laptop.

"Hey," he noticed she had woken up.

"Hi," she sat up and pulled the covers up to her face, she gave him a slight smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jesse moved closer to her.

"Much better, where's Mia?"

"Brian wanted her to watch him race."

"Oh," Nikki shrugged, "So what's been up with you? It's been awhile since we hung out."

"Three or Four years?"

"Something like that."

"I missed you," Jesse told her.

"No you didn't," Nikki shook her head thinking he was just saying that.

"Yeah I did. You were always there with Leon and I growing up, following us around and shit. You were that cute little girl in pigtails who always wanted to get dirty with the boys."

"And what am I now, a young pregnant girl," she blurted out not thinking.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant. Leon doesn't know, don't tell him. I messed up, royally. But I'm going to do this, I have to do this, even if it's on my own."

"Your not going to do it alone," Jesse told her, "The teams going to be there for you, and I'm going to be there for you." Jesse put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Why are you being so nice to me? People aren't nice unless they want something, so what do you want?" Nikki accused.

"I don't want anything, you're my best friend's sister or step sister. I've known you forever. Plus I like you," Jesse blurted out unintentionally.

"What? You like me? You hardly know me?" Nikki asked confused.

"I've liked you since the first time I saw you, you were like 10 or something."

"God you know you picked the worst timing, you know that? I've always had a crush on you and know you tell me you have a thing for me, when I'm pregnant," Nikki looked at Jesse for an answer but were interrupted by Tej's and Brian's voices outside the trailer.

"I can't that little girl did that shit to me. 10 g's man, 10 fucking grand," Tej told Brian.

"Dude, Keturah's 17, she's not a little girl. Plus she's need the money she's got nothing and you have a lot," Brian said. Nikki followed by Jesse went outside to see what was going on.

"Did you loose your money to my sister?" Nikki asked and Tej nodded. "Well don't play poker with her because she'll take all your money. She can win money off anything."

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Tej asked.

"Too sick," Nikki shrugged and walked to wear Dom, Letty, Roman, Leon, and Keturah were sitting under a tent. "Hey big step brother thing," she sat down on Leon's lap.

"Gross guys you are related," Keturah laughed.

"Not by blood, plus he's not my type anyway. I know all his secrets," Nikki got off his lap and sat down on Jesse's who had just sat down next to Roman.

"So Dominick my friend Jasmine wants me to go to this club with her and her cousin tonight is that ok?" Keturah asked looking at Dom who was sitting drinking a corona.

"Absolutely not," Leon interrupted and Keturah looked at him.

"Was I talking to you? No, so mind your own damn business," Keturah looked back at Dom.

"How do you know this Jasmine girl?" Dom asked.

"We went to school together; she was a senior when I was a freshman."

"So how are you going to get into a club?" Letty asked and Keturah shot her a nasty look.

"Not that's it's any of your business but I have a fake I.D."

"Well than one of the guys have to go with you," Dom told her leaving it un open for her to discuss.

"How about I go with her?" Nikki asked she figured by the look on Keturah's face that she needed a night away from all the guys. "It can be a girl's night." Dom hesitated but than figured that Nikki couldn't drink so he shouldn't have to worry about that.

"Ok but you stay with her the whole time and call if there is any trouble," Keturah jumped up and hugged him from the side trying not to touch Letty.

"What you're going to send my innocent sister to a club to be babysat by my wild and crazy sister?" Leon asked, "No way they're not going. Keturah's too young and if Keturah can't go, Nikki can't either."

"I said they can go, so they can go. No questions," Dom demanded pushing Letty off his lap, got up and walked off. Keturah and Nikki stuck their tongues out at their brother and walked the the trailer to decide what to wear tonight.

A/N- Sorry guys, I know it's short and it took me forever to update. Sorry sorry sorry. I promise from now on I will update more regularly. Thanks for being so patient. Well I hope you like that chapter, there will be some major drama in the next few chapters, hehe, I can't wait! Well leave me some nice little reviews; put me in a good mood. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to chapter 6! Luv you guys!


	8. In The Club

Around 10 o'clock Keturah and Nikki walked out of the trailer they had taken about five hours to get ready. Nikki was wearing a black skirt that was really short and laced up the front and a red halter top that showed off her stomach. Keturah was wearing a green pair of baggy pants and a black tank top that showed off her whole stomach. Both girls had braid their hair in cornrows, that's what took them so long to get ready. "I like your hair, You guys know how to do that?" Letty asked as both girls approached the team who were sitting in a circle outside the trailers.

"I don't Angel does," Nikki answered pointing to her sister.

"Can you do that to my hair sometime?" Letty asked her. Keturah nodded happy that Letty was being nice. She want to get along with her, back home she didn't hang out with a lot of girls, she just followed Nikki around, but being here she wanted to start fresh, she wanted to be her own person.

"Nikki isn't that a little…" Dom was at a lose for words.

"Slutty?" Nikki answered and Dom nodded slightly. Nikki spun around. "That was the look I was going for." Dom stood up from his chair and pulled her away from the group where no one could hear their conversation.

"Don't you think you should put on some more clothes, your giving off the wrong idea."

"This how I always dress when I go to clubs."

"Ok, but the only reason I'm letting Keturah go is because I'm trusting you'll bring her home in one piece at the end of the night. I want you to call me right away there's a problem," Dom told Nikki and Nikki nodded. They walked back over to the group to see that Jasmine and her cousin had arrived.

"Jazz," Nikki ran up to hug her.

"Hey Nik, of this is my causin Sarah," Jasmine introduced Nikki to her cousin. Sarah was about 5'7" blonde hair, green eyes, and around 23 years of age. Keturach had already indroduced both girls to the rest of the team. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Keturah answered.

"Where are yiu going?" Dom asked.

"Velocity," Jasmine answered.

"Nikki remember to call if there's any problems call," Dom told her. Nikki nodded. The girls said goodbye and got into Jasmine's orange Nissan Maxima.

"Damn your brother is hot," Sarah stated.

"Gross, no, but he was checking you out," Keturah answered. "If you really want I could hook you two up."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"We're not really on speaking terms, but I guess I could get over that and talk to him." Keturah hated Kara and figured that if she found somebody better for her brother than he'd get rid of Kara. "So Nikki did you have fun with Jesse today?"

"How'd you know I was with Jesse?"

"You two came out of the trailer together this afternoon. You two going to hook up?" Keturah asked as Jasmine pulled up to the club.

"I think I have other things to worry about," Nikki patted her stomach.

"Oh right, forgot, sorry," Keturah linked arms with her sister and the four girls got on line to get into the club. They showed the bouncer their ID's and walked right into the club. The club was packed with people dancing. They walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"You want to dance?" a guy came up to Keturah a few minutes later. Keturah looked at the guy, he was cute, so she figured why not. She told Nikki she was going to dance and walked onto the floor with the guy. Jasmine and Sarah were already dancing with two guys. Nikki didn't feel like dancing. She wasn't here to do that, she needed to watch Keturah make sure she was ok. Keturah was a very good dancer, she helped teach hip-hop at the center for youth back in their old town, so she was tearing it up on the dance floor. Nikki watched her for awhile until a go approached where she was sitting.

"Hey," he sat down next to her.

"Hey yourself," Nikki looked at him than looked back at Keturah and the guy.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to dance tonight, but if you want to sit you can," She was getting kind of lonely sitting by herself and figured that it wouldn't be bad to have some company. The guy nodded and sat down at the table.

"I'm Kevin," he told her.

"Nikki."

"You know her?" he nodded his head toward where Keturah was dancing.

"Yeah that's my sister," Nikki answered.

"You don't look like sisters."

"We are." They continued to talk for about a half an hour. Jasmine and Sarah had went to the VIP lounge with the guys they were dancing with. Nikki was got so cought up in the conversation she forgot to watch Keturah. She looked to where she was dancing before and relized she wasn't there. "Shit, I got to find my sister." Nikki got up and started to look for Keturah. Kevin followed her.

"I can help," he told her.

"Do whatever you want, I got to find her," Nikki walked around and Kevin continued to help her look. She pushed her way through the crowd. Her head was spinning with worry. Keturah didn't go to a lot of clubs with her and she wasn't excacly street smart. After about five minutes of looking for her, she decided to check the bathroom. "you go in the men's and I'll go in here." Nikki told Kevin pointing at the women's room. She went into the bathroom, kicked all the stalls open but there was still no sight of her sister. Nikki grabbed her cell phone and hit Dom's number which was on speed dial.

"Nikki what's wrong," Dom answered after a ring, he knew it was her because looked at the caller id.

"She was right here, and I looked away and she was gone. I can't find her anywhere." Nikki cried.

"Ok keep looking I'll be there in five minutes." Nikki hung up the phone and waited for Kevin to come out of the bathroom. A minute later he came out hold Keturah in his arms. Nikki looked at her sister to see she was passed out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I went in there and he had her in a stall and I think he drugged her."

"Can you carry her outside for me?" Nikki asked. This was all her fault. She didn't know what to do. Kevin carried Keturah through the crowed club and outside. She sat down on the curb and Kevin laid Keturah down next to her and Nikki cried. "This is all my fault, I should have been watching her. I'm soory I dragged you into this."

"No, it's ok, don't worry about me. Do you guys have a ride?" He asked just as Brian's Mistibishi Evo pulled up. Dom, Brian, and Roman got out of the car. They ran over to where they were sitting.

"What happened?" Dom asked picking Keturah up. Nikki was too upset to speak so Kevin spoke.

"We think she was drugged."

"You do this?" Roman asked getting in his face and Kevin shook his head.

"No, it was this guy, inside," Nikki told them.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Dom asked.

"I think so." Dom handed Keturah to Brian.

"Put her in the car, Rome and I will be right back. Nikki lets go." Dom took off towards the club. The bouncer let them in and Nikki spotted the guy right away. He was standing in a corner talking to another girl.

"That's him," Nikki pointed him out. Dom and Roman walked towards him.

"Stay here," Rome turned around and told Nikki. She nodded and watched them approached the guy.

"What did you do to her?" Dom asked as Roman slammed the guy up against the wall.

"I don't know what your talking about?" the guy answered. Roman punched him.

"I'll ask you one more time. What did you do to her?" Dom repeated.

"I don't know what," Roman inturupted him by punching him again, then held him by his shirt collar.

"Rohpypnol, I gave her Rohypnol," the guy told them and Roman let go of him, backing off him.

"You better hope to god that she's ok," Dom got in the man's face and punched him.

A/N- Ok so that was that, a little drama, cause I know you guys love it. This is one of my favorite chapters that I wrote, I think. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, there so great, make me smile!


	9. Being Parents

Dom drove as Rome sat next to him, Nikki and Brian sat in the back seat with Keturah laid asleep on top of them. "What did he say he gave her?" Brian asked he was pretty sure Dom would have beaten it out of the guy who drugged Keturah.

"Rohypnol or some shit," Dom told him not really sure of what the drug the guy had told him was.

"Oh yeah, otherwise called roofies. I've definally heard of it."

"What do you know about it?" Dom asked Brian as they pulled up to their trailers.

"Not a lot," Brian shrugged, "maybe we should take her to hospital."

"No, no hospitals," Nikki cried as they got out of the car. All three guys looked at her, as she started to speak really fast. "Hospitals ask questions. Like why she's not with her parents, why she was drinking and she's underage. Why I'm here? Where's my mom?"

"Ok, Nik, why don't we go get you something to drink?" Roman pulled her away from the car.

"Don't give her any alcohol," Dom told Rome as he scooped Keturah up in his arms. He's knew that Nikki probably would have drank anything because she was so upset, Dom knew that it would hurt the baby if she did drink. "Go get Mia," he told Brian. Dom brought Keturah into his trailer.

"What happened?" Letty asked getting up from where she was lying in her bed. She had seen Dom come in carrying Keturah, she knew by the way that Dom, Brian, and Roman took off that there was something seriously wrong.

"Someone drugged her, tried to rape her. I don't think he succeeded but she better be ok," Dom sat down on the bed next to Keturah.

"God, I hope she's ok?' Letty pulled the covers up to tuck Keturah under the blankets.

"Letty, how'd we become parents? I mean a month ago every thing was normal," Dom said and Letty shot him a look knowing that nothing was ever normal in the Toretto household. "You know what I mean. Jesse was our only responsibility and he never needed much but know we have two teenage girls living under our roof."

"Dom, I know that it's hard. Things our different, stressful. I'm not gonna lie I thought we would have our own baby, like a couple years from now, but everything happens for a reason. There's a reason these two girls are in our lives, so let's make the best of it. We can do this."

"Is she ok?" Mia burst in the trailer. She ran over to where Keturah was laying on the bed. She was carrying a huge medical book. "Now Rohypnol." Mia looked through the pages of her book for the drug.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brian asked walking into the trailer with Vince, Tej, Jesse and Nikki. Nikki was still crying and Jesse had his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Ah, here it is Rohypnol is a prescription sedative/depressant belonging to the Benzodiazepine family of drugs. The generic name for Rohypnol is Flunitrazepam. This drug is not manufactured or approved for use in North America but can be found as a street drug. The drug comes in pill form in .5, 1 and 2 milligram dosages. It is tasteless, colorless and odorless and can be crushed and added to any drink, including water, without detection. In the late 1990's as an answer to Rohypnol's popular use as a date rape drug, the manufacturer voluntarily changed the formula to change color when it comes in contact with liquid, but it is still easy to find in its original generic formulation. Repeated use of the drug can lead to dependency." Mia read. "It is quick acting, with noticeable effects occurring within 20 minutes of ingestion. Mixed without alcohol the effects last 8 - 12 hours, with alcohol the effects last longer, up to 36 hours. After ingestion it can be found in the blood stream for 24 hours and in urine samples for 48 hours."

"That's all great Mia, could you tell in English?" Vince wasn't able to follow what she had read.

"Basically, if she's had alcohol with the drug, she just needs to sleep it off," Jesse who had surprisingly understood the whole thing answered for Mia.

"Exactly," Mia sighed, "Maybe Nikki and I should take her back to the house. She is more comfortable and I can watch her better."

"Yeah, we should all go Dom, she's going to need you when she wakes up," Letty told Dom. Dom sat on the bed and sighed. He thought about what she said and finally nodded in agreement.

"Just one problem," Brian stated as the group looked at him. "Who's going to Leon?"

"Shit, I forgot about him, I'll tell him," Dom answered, "I'll be back; tell the team we're leaving start packing because we're leaving as soon as possible." Dom left the trailer to find Leon. He found him talking to Keturah friends Jasmine and Sarah.

"They just disappeared?" Dom overheard Leon ask Jasmine. It was obvious that Jasmine had told them the weren't in the club and he knew Leon would start flipping out if he didn't get over there to explain.

"Hi, Jasmine, Sarah, they're fine. They're here I went to get them." Dom told the girls, "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Leon alone." The girls nodded, said their goodbyes and went on there own way.

"What's up dawg?" Leon asked his friend.

"At the club tonight some guy drugged Keturah, tried to rape her, but Nikki found her, she's fine, she needs like 24 hours to sleep the drug off."

"What!" Leon shouted, "I told you she shouldn't go, but you let her."

"Calm down. I don't need this right now. I'm just as worried as you are. If not more worried."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leon asked getting aggravated.

"You know damn well what that means," Dom got in Leon's face. He was stressed and mad and there was no telling what he was capable of doing.

"Dom," Letty yelled coming out of the trailer, "Dominick, leave him alone."

"You don't even care about your sister so why you putting on this act?" Dom asked.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I do care about her." Leon told him.

"Then act like it," Dom turned and walked away leaving an aggravated Leon and Letty.

A/N- the thing about the drug came from just wanted to tell you so you didn't think I stole it! hehe Thank you cheer, for reading this first, you the best girl! Anywatz thanks for the reviews, I luv you guys!


	10. Everythings Going Wrong

They arrived back at the Toretto house around three in the morning. Dom laid Keturah on the coach and motioned for everyone else to come into the kitchen. Roman, Tej, Jesse, Nikki, Brian, Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince, and Dominick all piled in the small kitchen. "So what do you think, is she going to be ok? This is all my fault" Nikki cried to Dom. She had been crying hysterically since the whole thing happened at the club. Dom and Mia exchanged looks of worry knowing that this couldn't be good for herself or the baby.

"Nikki you need to calm down," Dom told her, "She will be fine, this is not your fault. She just needs to sleep it off." Dom looked at Mia and motioned for her to take her upstairs.

Mia nodded in agreement and put her arm around Nikki, "Come on, honey lets go upstairs and you can lie down." Mia brought Nikki upstairs and Jesse went with them hoping to help calm her down.

"So what do you think dawg?" Leon asked from where he had sat down at the kitchen table.

Dom, who was seated across from him, rubbed his bald head and thought about what to do. "I think we give it to tomorrow morning and if she doesn't wake up, we take her to the hospital."

"But Mia said it could take up to 24 hours for her to wake up." Vince reminded him.

"Well I'm not willing to give it that long, I mean what if she's in a coma or something it really wrong, we never know." Dom answered.

"I think we should take her now," Roman pitched in, "Screw the damn hospital, we'll lie, she needs to go."

"I agree," Brian put in and everyone else nodding in agreement, "we're wasting precious time. They should pump her stomach or something. Get the drug out of her system." Dom didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to make decisions like this.

"Dom, Dom," Mia came running downstairs and into the kitchen. "We need to go to the hospital." Mia frantically spoke, "We laid her down upstairs and she closed her eyes. But then she said she felt this pain and blood started pouring out. I think she's having a miscarriage."

"A what?" Leon stood up frantically, "What the hell do you mean a miscarriage?"

"She means Nikki was pregnant and now she loosing the baby," Letty answered. She didn't know Nikki was pregnant but she had understood what Mia was talking about because she had had a miscarriage before too.

"She's pregnant; how come no one told me my sister was pregnant?" Leon shouted, "Did you know?" Leon asked Dom. Dom stood up and started to walk towards the living room ignoring Leon shouting. "Dominick, did you fucking know?"

Dom swung around "Yes, I fucking knew. Now we need to get her to the god damn hospital before she looses the baby." No one spoke just standing there for Dom to give out directions. "Vince, go get Keturah and put her in your car and follow me to the hospital. The rest of you, do what you want go, stay, I don't care." Dom walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Keturah and Nikki's room. He could here Nikki crying and Jesse trying to calm her down. He walked in to see Nikki rolled up in a ball, blood everywhere and Jesse sitting next to her rubbing her back. "Nikki, I'm gonna take you to the hospital." Dom told her trying to stay calm. The sight of the blood all over was making him sick because he knew that it could be the lose of her baby.

"Dom," she sobbed loudly as Dom and Jesse helped her sit up. "I didn't mean to, everything is all my fault. You told me to calm down and I didn't."

"Nikki, it's not your fault." Dom picked her up and carried her down the stairs, Jesse followed and Letty met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"We can take my car," she said, "more room." Dom nodded walking outside and putting Nikki in the back seat of Letty's car. Jesse slid in and sat in the seat. Nikki laid her head on his lap and cried. Dom motioned for Vince to follow, then him in Letty got in the front seats and he drove them to the hospital. His cell phone rang just before he got there; he looked at his caller id and saw it was Brian.

"What's up?" He said answering the phone.

"If we take both girls in there at the same time there going to know something is up. You take Nikki in there first, say she's your sister or something and then in about ten minutes Leon and I can bring Keturah in," Brian told Dom his plan. Dom agreed and pulled up at the hospital. He jumped out of the car, got Nikki out and told Letty and Jesse to go park the car. He didn't want Jesse to go in there and make a scene and causing attention.

"I need some help," Dom walked up to the desk in the emergency room, cutting about three people in line.

"You need to wait your turn sir," the rude women behind the desk spoke.

"Listen my sister is having a miscarriage." Dom told the women.

'Ok you need to take her up to prenatal which is on the third floor. They'll handle everything up there." The women told him and then went back to the person she was helping. Dom took off toward the sign for the elevator. He got on and went up to the third floor; he followed signs for prenatal and carried Nikki up to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" A red headed nurse asked from behind the desk. She looked at Nikki and all the blood all over her legs. "We need a doctor stat." she said into an intercom system that was heard all over the prenatal unit. She led Dom and Nikki to a room and as soon as the doctor arrived he was kicked out of the room even though Nikki was crying for him not to leave.

"Dom they wouldn't let us in," Jesse told him as he walked into the waiting room where Roman, Tej, Jesse and Letty were. Roman, Tej and Letty were sitting calmly and Jesse was pacing around the room, the ADD wouldn't let him sit still. "Everybody else is with Keturah. How is she? How's the baby?"

"I don't know we'll find out soon." Dom put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Calm down, everything is going to be ok." Dom tried to convince himself of that. All these things going wrong in one night, it didn't seem like things would ever be ok.

Brian, Vince, Mia, and Leon brought Keturah into the hospital. They waited patiently at the desk in the emergency room for some help. About five minutes later, the women behind the desk called next and it was them. "Yes, my friend's sister went to a party tonight and I think she had been drugged." Brian spoke for Leon who was to much of a wreck to speak.

"I'll get some one to assist you sir," the women told them calmly. Brian figured that they had waited this long, so what was a couple more minutes. The women got nurse to show them to a room. Vince carried Keturah into the room and laid her on the bed. The nurse hooked up and IV and a machine to watch her heart rate.

"The doctor probably won't be in for a little bit, due to it being do busy in here tonight. I'm going to stay with her, but if you want you can go get something to eat or something." The nurse told them as she checked Keturah's blood pressure.

"I'm staying," Leon told the rest of the group firmly.

"I'll stay with him," Mia agreed, "Why don't you two go find Dom and see what's going on with Nikki?" Both guys agreed and left the room, Brian giving Mia a kiss first. Vince and Brian had been getting along better since the whole hijacking. Although they were not close enough to be considered friends, they were at least civil with each other.

A/N- So that was that, I had no idea where I was going with this chapter till I sat down and started writing. Hope you liked it. I want to shout out to my girl Cheer, I miss you, haven't talked to you in like two days. Come online soon, cause I need a good laugh, lol! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thanks for all the support!


	11. Making a Decision

Leon watched the hospital buzz with people. He had been waiting in a room in the emergency ward for about an hour. They had pumped Keturah's stomach and told Leon and Mia that should be fine and should wake up soon. Neither of them had heard any news on Nikki and that made them nervous. "Hey," Keturah spoke opening her eyes slightly seeing everything in a blur. She blinked a couple of times to try and see a little more clearly.

"How are you feeling?" Leon who was sitting on a chair, jumped next to the bed when he saw his younger sister awake.

"Where am I?" Keturah was very confused about why she was in this white sterile room. Leon looked at Mia not sure if now was the time top explain what they were told happened at the club.

Mia shrugged her shoulders not sure if now was the time to tell her or not, but then decided it was and spoke, "You were at a club and some guy drugged you, they had to pump your stomach."

"How'd you find me? Where's Nikki?" Keturah rambled off very confused. Leon and Mia looked at each not wanting to tell the young girl what was going on with her step sister. "Where is my sister?"

"Nikki upstairs in the maternity ward," Leon spoke quietly almost under his breath.

"Is something wrong with her?" Keturah yelled scared of what could have happened to her sister, "Is something wrong with the baby? Tell Leon, now."

"We don't know," Leon told her, "You need to relax; we'll know soon enough what's going on with Nikki." Leon tried to convince himself to relax although he couldn't do it.

"Relax, no you need to go get someone to get this damn IV out of my hand so I can go see my sister," Keturah held up her arm where the IV was.

"I won't," Leon shook his head. Keturah grabbed the emergency button for a nurse and pressed it.

When the nurse came in Keturah demanded that she took the IV out of her hand. The nurse went and found a doctor and the doctor agreed it was ok as long as she stayed in the hospital. "Watch her closely," the nurse whispered to Leon before Keturah, Mia, and Leon left the hospital room. They hurried to the elevator and went up to the waiting room to see all six guys and Letty sitting on the couches in the waiting area.

Everyone jumped up from there lounging positions when they saw Keturah walk into the room. "Keturah what are you doing here?" Dom asked surprised to see the girl awake, let alone walking around.

"They let me out. What's going on with my sister?"

"We don't know, no one will tell us anything," Brian answered. Tears built up in Keturah's eyes, she didn't know what to do other than cry, and she felt so helpless about the whole situation.

"Come sit down," Letty pulled the girl to the couch and sat her down. Dom sat down next to her and Letty. They tried to console the girl until they could get some answers.

The doctor walked out about an hour later. Keturah had calmed down a little bit but was still shaking slightly. As soon as they saw the doctor everyone stood up. The doctor approached Dominick, because he was the one who brought her in. "How is she?" Dom asked trying to prepare himself for bad news.

"Well the good news is she didn't loose the baby and she's going ok," the doctor started and everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"But there's bad news right?" Rome asked the doctor and the doctor nodded, "There's always bad news."

"Her body type is so small we don't think that she'd be able to carry the baby till term. If she starts to deliver and it's too early and she doesn't get here in time. It could cause her body to break and bleed internally causing death. In my expert opinion I would advise her to have an abortion," the doctor spoke and everyone tried to stomach what he had told them.

"What if she doesn't," Leon asked, "Have an abortion?"

"Well she needs to stay in bed and eat right. She would need to be brought to the hospital for any pain or discomfort she has, but there's still a huge chance that she won't make it through delivery."

"And the baby?" Mia asked.

"If she can carry the baby for 20 more weeks that would put her at 36 weeks and it would be safe for baby to live, if we do a c-section. Although if she chooses to have an abortion we would need to do it right away since she is already four months along."

"Does she know any of this?" Dom asked hoping that the young girl didn't yet. He couldn't imagine her in there alone trying to make a decision for her own life.

"We have informed her," the doctor replied. "You can visit one by one. She's in room 24." The doctor walked back into the maternity unit and left the group to decide who should see her first.

"I want to see her," Keturah was crying so hard that she could hardly get that sentence out.

"Not like that," Dom told her, "Nikki needs us to be calm for her because she's probably overwhelmed. The group argued over who would see the young girl first. Letty wondered off, sneaking away from the group, hoping to find Nikki first. Letty figured that everyone else would tell her to have an abortion, that she was to young to give up her life, but Letty felt differently. She found the right away and could hear the girl sobbing inside. She knocked lightly and waited for the girl to reply.

"Come in," Nikki sobbed hoping it wasn't the doctor coming for her decision already because she hadn't made one.

"Hey," Letty opened the door slightly.

"Oh Letty, hi," Nikki wiped the tears from her eyes surprised to see the older girl. Letty was the last one Nikki expected to visit since she hardly knew her.

"I'm not gonna ask her your feeling, cause I'm sure you feel like shit," Letty sat down on the bed next to Nikki who was dressed in a hospital gown. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that I had a miscarriage two years ago. I was hardest thing for me to go through. I know that this is different because it's your life that's in danger, but I think that if you don't try to have this baby you may regret it for the rest of you life."

"I will regret it for the rest of my life, I know I will. I want to have this baby no matter what," Nikki cried. "I can't do it alone though."

"Your not alone, you have me, the guys, your sister. We'll all help you I promise," Letty told the girl.

"I'm scared," Nikki cried.

"We're all scared," Letty answered and put her hand on top of Nikki's to comfort her.

A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter. I have the next on all typed out, so the faster you review the faster I'll post it. Are people reading this story because I'm only getting four reviews a chapter instead of seven or eight like I used to get when this story started. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	12. Water Wars

The next evening, after being released from the hospital that morning, Nikki went outside to get fresh air. She was suppose to be on bed rest, but she couldn't stand her bed any longer. Nikki sat down on the steps that led to the back yard. She contemplated her decision about keeping the baby, hoping that it was the right thing to do. She laid back putting her elbows on the step above and starred up at the L.A. sky. "Nik?" Leon opened the screen door and stepped out on the porch.

"Listen Le, if you're here to tell me I made the wrong decision, than I'm sorry but I don't think I did," Nikki told Leon as he sat down next to her.

"I don't think you made the wrong decision, I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you."

"I'm gonna be ok, I'm just worried about the baby." Both of them sat quietly, Leon not knowing how to comfort her and Nikki scared of the future. "Tell what happened with your mom. Keturah told me once, but I want to hear your side."

Leon took a deep breath and then started to speak, "This one day my dad came to me, he asked me how to dissemble the brakes on a car. Not knowing why he wanted to know that I told him. Well I week later my mom was killed in a car wreck because her brakes went out. I told my dad how to kill my mom."

"And Keturah blames you for that," Nikki stated understanding why her step sister was mad at Leon. Leon nodded in agreement and stared up at the sky. "She'll get over it. She needs time to forgive you, but she will, because she loves you."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Keturah stepped outside, not hearing what Nikki and Leon were talking about.

"Just talking, want to join us Angel?" Nikki asked and Keturah nodded her head in agreement. She sat down above Nikki and Nikki laid her head in her sister's lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I should be asking you that," Keturah played with Nikki's hair.

"As long as you and Leon are behind me one hundred percent than I'm fine." Leon and Keturah both told Nikki they were there for her no matter what happened. "How can you at that and not have faith that everything is going to be alright." Silence filled the air as all three siblings starred at the clear L.A. sky. For a second things all seemed like they would work out and everything that had been stressing them out the last couple of weeks disappeared.

At that moment Jesse walked outside and looked up wondering what Leon, Nikki, and Keturah were staring at. Not understanding what was so interesting about the sky he shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "Nikki you should come inside and get some sleep." Nikki nodded in agreement, jumped up knowing that it was late amd that she should get some sleep.

"Jesse and her are good together," Leon commented once Nikki went inside.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about dad?" Keturah asked her older brother. She had spent a long time not knowing the truth about why things happened years ago and it was time she found out.

"Because if I told the police they would have would have put us in foster care. They probably would have separated us and I couldn't stand the thought of being serperated from you. I figured it would be worse, I couldn't protect you if we weren't together."

"So you made me live with a killer, than you leave with Jesse?"

"When Jesse's dad went to jail, the men who his dad had lost drugs for, the ones he was dealing for, they were gonna kill Jesse if they didn't get there money. He didn't have that kind of money. We left to make the money, than one day I was going to come back for you and we would runaway from it all. It didn't happen like that. Dom and the team they've been like a family to me and I couldn't leave them." Leon explained his reasons and for the first time Keturah understood.

Inside Tej and Rome were putting together a plan and filling water guns. "Gotta get her back for the shit at race wars." Tej explained.

"She's gonna be pissed and beat your ass." Rome laughed at how determined Tej was to get the young girl back.

"I should beat you ass for helping her scam me out of my money. Now let's go." Tej and Rome went out the front door and snuck around the back of the house. They hid underneath the steps and started to squirt their water guns through the cracks of the stairs at Keturah.

"What the hell is that?" Keturah jumped up and spun around to see Rome and Tej smiling, pointing there water guns at her. "Le, help me?" she begged but Leon pulled out his water gun and started to squirt her. Keturah ran inside knowing that if she was going to take on the three guys she was going to need some reinforcement.

She ran right into Brian who was in the kitchen making popcorn for the movie Vince, Mia, Jesse, Nikki and him were watching. "What's going on? Why you in such a rush?"

"You going to shoot me with a water gun too?" Keturah asked looking behind her to see if Rome, Tej, and Leon were following her. She didn't see them and she knew the longer she didn't see them the better the plan they were coming up with.

"Whose attacking you?"

"Tej, Rome, and Leon," Keturah answered starting to get antsy knowing she needed to come up with a plan fast.

Brian opened the back door not seeing any of the guys. "Come on I have a plan." Keturah and Brian snuck to the side of the house to where the hose was. "Ok now you need to lure them here." Keturah nodded and ran around the house not seeing the boys anywhere. She went in the house and told Nikki that if anyone asks where she was to tell them she was outside.

"Ok, I told Nikki to tell them I was outside," Keturah told Brian and he nodded. They waited until they heard foot steps coming around the corner. Brian shot the hose soaking the person.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dom yelled, dripping wet.

"Shit," Brian stated.

"Yeah shit, we're in trouble," Keturah and Brian stood still not knowing how Dom was going to react.

"What the hell is going on? Nikki said you were out here, but who are you guys trying to squirt with the hose?" Dom asked confused knowing he had just seen the boys inside.

'Tej, Rome, and Leon, have you seen them, there after me?" Keturah answered.

"There inside," Dom answered and the three walked toward the back door. Keturah walked in first to see Tej, Rome, and Leon in the middle of a poker game at the kitchen table.

"What?" Tej asked innocently when he saw Keturah staring at him confused.

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had some uncontrollable stuff going on. I feel like I'm really disappointing you guys by not getting these updates up fast enough. Well thanks for the last chapter reviews, they were so encouraging. Please review, let me know what you think of this story so far.


	13. A Strange Vistor

The next night Nikki, Keturah, and the team, minus Mia who had a late class, were sitting around the living room watching a movie. It around seven which was pretty early in the Toretto household, but Dom figured there would be a race later, so they decided to watch the movie earlier. The were all watching The Ring and everyone seemed to be a little tense about what would happen next. Letty was sitting on Dom's lap on one of the chairs, Jesse and Nikki on the other, Keturah, Rome, Tej, and Brian were sitting on the couch while Leon and Vince sat on the floor underneath them. All of a sudden there was a knocked on the door. Everybody jumped and Keturah screamed.

"Who the hell is that?" Dom's voice boomed. Everybody laughed; Dom's face was all red because he had jumped too. "Well somebody get it!" Vince jumped up because he was closest to the door. He pulled the door open to see a strange boy standing the door.

"Can I help you?" He growled he didn't take to strangers well and there was something about this one he didn't like.

"Yeah, maybe, is there someone by the name of Nikki Mathews here?"

'What's it to you?" Vince asked trying to figure out what this guy wanted with one of his friend's girlfriends.

"She's my girlfriend," the boy told the scruffy dark haired man.

"Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't say but my names Trey, is she here?" the blond haired, blue eyed boy was starting to get annoyed with Vince.

"I'll check," Vince shut the door in the boy's face. He walked into the living room and everybody looked up from the movie, wondering who was at the door. "Nikki there's some guy here to see you, says his name's Trey, say's he's your boyfriend." Keturah and Nikki both gasped and Nikki's face turned ghostly white.

"You don't have to talk to him, I can send him away," Dom told Nikki.

"No, I get him to go away, but Brian give me your sweatshirt," Nikki had been real self conscious about getting fat. Nobody else thought she looked even a little bit pregnant, but Nikki thought she was huge. Brian took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Nikki, not asking any questions.

"Baby, you want me to go with you?" Jesse asked. Nikki shook her head; she knew this was something she had to do by herself. Nikki slowly walked to the door after putting on the oversized sweatshirt, which almost went down to her knees. When she opened the door she could hear everything in the living room get silent and she knew everyone was listening to what was going to happen.

Nikki opened the door and Trey and her starred at each other for a minute, "What do you want?" she finally asked.

"You, Nikki, I want you. Why the hell you just run off?"

"Why the hell did you sleep with Tiffany, I know that baby she's pregnant is yours, everybody was talking about it."

"That's not true and you know it, I never cheated on you. I love you."

"If you love me so much why'd it take you 5 days to find me? How'd you know I was here anyway?" Nikki was a little worried that Trey had found her. Trey wasn't a horrible guy, the first year he was with Nikki he treated her well he never hit her or anything, the first thing he did wrong was cheat on her. Tiffany was the most popular girl at Nikki's school; she was six months pregnant and had told everyone it was Trey's baby.

"Jasmine saw you at something called race wars," Trey told her, it was sort of a statement and a question all rolled into one.

Nikki nodded and then spoke, "Listen, you and I are over. I don't want to see you ever again. You just need to go play house with Tiffany and stay away from me." She didn't even wait for him to say anything. She slammed the door in his face and stomped through the living room, past everyone and opened the refrigerator getting out a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She heard another knock on the door, but she didn't want to talk to Trey again so she sat at the kitchen table and ate the ice cream out of the container.

Dom decided to get up and get the door after the kid knocked for a few minutes. Part of him wanted to see what the guy looked like. "What?" Dom asked pulling open the door. Trey was a little taken back by the size of Dom.

"Nothing, never mind," Trey turned back around. At that moment he felt that Nikki was right, he had gotten Tiffany pregnant and now he needed to pay the price.

Dom walked back into the living room. He took one look toward the kitchen and saw Nikki standing at the counter. She was eating out of the ice cream container and looked really upset. Dom groaned knowing that he should go talk to her. He started toward the kitchen.

"Well I have to go take a shower," Letty made an excuse to leave the room and motioned for everyone to leave the room.

"Yeah I have brush my teeth?" Leon stated and asked at the same time.

"Well I'm just gonna watch TV by myself," Keturah didn't really pick up on the cue to leave. Sometimes she was a little blond and oblivious to things.

"Come on," Rome grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"What?" she asked still oblivious to why she had to leave the room.

A/N- Thanks Cheer, Lettytheracergirl, Eristhebestshow you guys are my faithful reviews and the only ones who reviewed to the last chapter. I know this one is a little short but I'm getting ready to go away on vacation and wanted to post a new chapter before I left. Well the review buttons on the left corner, please leave me a nice review so I have something nice to read. THANKS!


	14. Monopoly

"Nik, are you ok?" Dom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Nikki sighed starring off into space. The sight of Trey had really shook her up. Trey wasn't a bad boyfriend, but he wasn't the best either. She had forgotten how much she truly loved him, it wasn't that she didn't like Jesse either. Jesse make her forget her tainted history and really treat her right.

"So that's your baby's father?"

"Yeah, that's him." Nikki answered. The two sat silently for awhile until Nikki spoke again. "He was so perfect."

"I wanted to smash that little perfect face in," Nikki laughed, she had known Dom for such a little time and he was already so protective.

"Move over," Keturah elbowed Roman in the side, "Your taking up the whole step." Roman, Leon, Jesse and Keturah were standing in the staircase that led to the kitchen listening to the conversation that was going on.

"Oww, you pain in the ass," Roman winced in pain

"Shhhh, you two they're gonna hear you," Leon hissed.

"So you gonna share some of that ice cream?" Dom asked, Nikki handed him the spoon.

"Is there gonna be a race tonight or what?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we should go get everybody and leave soon."

"Do you mind if I stay home?" Nikki asked quietly hoping Dominick wouldn't get mad.

"Sure one of the guys can stay with you, or Letty or Keturah," Dom told her as he stood up and put away the ice cream, then got out a corona.

"Whatever, whatever you want," Nikki didn't feel like arguing so she just agreed. Nikki stood up and started up the stairs with Dom following behind.

"Shit there coming," Jesse, Keturah, Roman, and Leon jumped up climbing to the top of the stairs running into Jesse's room.

"There coming in here, Dom's gonna know we were listening," Keturah was starting to freak out. She knew ease dropping pissed her dad off so she figured it would piss Dom off too.

Jesse pulled a game of monopoly out from underneath the bed. "Where the hell did you get that?" Leon asked.

"Mia and I used to play it," Jesse quickly threw together the game and the three other sat down and pretended to play just as Dom walked in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Dom voice boomed across the room.

Keturah shrugged her shoulders and answered innocently, "Playing monopoly."

"If you want to go to the race I'm leaving in five minutes," Dom turned to walk out the door, then turned around, "If you guys want to ease drop again, don't stampede up the stairs so I can hear you." Dom walked out slamming the door behind him, leaving the monopoly foursome laughing behind the door.

Keturah decided to stay home with Nikki from the races. The two hadn't spent that much time together, so figured tonight was a good night. The girls sat around watching TV until the team came back with herds of people ready to party.

A/N- I'm back! Sorry it took me sop long to update it's been a bad couple of months. I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to post something so you guys know I'm still here. If I haven't gotten to review to some peoples stories I'm sorry and I'm here now to do it. Well I will update A.S.A.P. and thank you to anyone still following the story!


	15. The Letter

Nikki and Keturah sat on stools behind the counter of the market. It had been a slow morning so Nikki was flipping through a tabloid and Keturah sat reading a book. "Why'd you tell Dom you dropped out of school?" Nikki asked her younger sister. Nikki had spent a couple weeks on bed rest and the doctor told her that she could go back to normal if she promised to take it easy. Dom told her she could go to work with Keturah if she sat and didn't do any hard work.

"I don't know I wanted to start over. It's not like I would have ever been able to graduate with all the days I missed because I was to beat up to go." Keturah explained not looking up from her book.

"I guess but your smart, you did well in school. I mean I just went to school to see my friends and find out about good parties, but you loved school. You deserved more than working in a market."

Keturah looked up at her sister and shook her head, grinning. "Nikki I'm happy. I love living back with Leon and having everyone around. People care about us, we get a family, maybe not the everyday average family that we always wanted when we were younger, but people who love us."

Nikki shrugged not sure how she felt; she loved loving in the Toretto household. But she missed her friends and sometimes she even missed Trey. Part of her felt guilty for not telling her older brother Brandin that she was pregnant. She didn't think that calling him was the right way to break the news and he was probably already worried about her since he hadn't talked to her in a month or so.

Later that day while Nikki made the team's lunchs and Keturah was in the bathroom a customer came in. He was probably in his mid twenties, he was pretty decent looking and seemed sort of familiar to her. She wondered where she had seen him before, but knowing the people that came in, she figured he was at one of the races.

He walked up to the counter to pay for his soda and Nikki walked up to the cash register. "Are you Keturah?"

"No, I'm her sister, she's in the bathroom?" Nikki looked at the guy closesly wondering what he would want with her sister. "Did you meet her at a race?"

"Yeah, could you give her this?" the man handed her an envelope.

"What is it a love letter or something," Nikki asked looking at the letter.

"Something like that, can you just make sure she gets it?"

"Sure," The man turned around and walked away. Nikki turned her head to check out his butt.

"Nice view?" Keturah asked comingout of the bathroom.

"Very nice, very cute, here he left this for you."

"Me, what is?" Keturah asked taking the envelope.

"A love letter, dear sexy buns, I saw you at the race and the way you walk turns me on and…," Nikki teased.

"Shut up," Keturah smacked her sister lightly on her shoulder. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper. Keturah gasped after reading it and dropped the letter on the ground.

Nikki picked it up, "What? You look like you've seen a ghost." She started to read the letter out loud getting quieter with each word. "You thought you could run, but you didn't hide good enough. I'm coming for you when you least expect it. You're my daughter and I won't share you with anyone."

Keturah stared at the wall, shaking. "Your dad wrote this?" Nikki asked her. "I didn't know he knew how to write. Don't worry angel, he's bluffing, he's not going to get off his lazy ass and come get you."

"Maybe not, but he could send anyone, hell he could of sent you. I'm not going back." Keturah started to yell.

Nikki was a little taken back by the accusations, "I'm not working for him, why would you think that." She started to cry her hormones were already off balance and this was adding to her stress. They could hear the roar of the team's engines coming closer so both girls turned there backs to each other. Keturah hid her face in a book and Nikki trying to stop crying.

Jesse and Leon walked in talking loudly about nothing unparticular. They were both looked up when they saw Nikki wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?" Leon said going to her side. Nikki handed him the letter. He quickly read it and passed it to Jesse. "I'm a little confused, shouldn't Keturah be crying not you?"

"She's said that your dad sent me," Nikki cried, "he didn't I swear." Jesse hugged Nikki trying not to laugh at how sensitive she was.

Leon walked up to Keturah and bent down to her level. "Turah that's crazy, she's our sister. She would never turn against you."

Keturah scarted to cry, "I'm just scared I'm gonna have to go back to that house."

"Your never going back, I won't let you. Dom won't let you. You're here to stay whether you like it or not," Leon hugged her as she wiped away her tears.

"Promise," Keturah asked in a baby voice.

"Promise," Leon laughed, it was the first time in a long time that he had looked at her and saw that she was just a child. She was scared and feared the worst and he needed to be there to protect her.

A/N- sorry it's been so long since I updated, but thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews. My writers block is gone so look for another update soon.


	16. Sneaking Around

Keturah had been a mess, since she received the letter from her father. Her father a lot of things, a monster to say the least, she couldn't imagine going back to live with him now. Keturah had spent the last week distant from everyone; she's hardly talked to anyone. She had spent every hour possible locked up in her room.

"I'm really worried about Keturah," Dom said lying next to Letty in bed.

Letty took a deep breath and sighed, "Me too. Between her, Nikki, and the baby, I'm stressed, shit, I never get stressed.

Dom starred up at the ceiling, "What are we gonna do? She needs to know she's safe."

"We'll figure it out, together, but you've been talking about 3 hours and I need to get some sleep." Letty said before turning on her side and drifted off to sleep.

Keturah paced around her bedroom. It was late and she couldn't sleep. "God I hate being alone," she mumbled to herself, "great now I'm talking to myself." She knew she had to do something, she needed to sleep, only getting about two hours a night wasn't working for. Bothering Nikki didn't seem fair, she was pregnant if anyone needed her sleep it was her, plus she was with Jesse.

Swinging open her bedroom door she tipped downstairs, turned on the TV, and flopped down on the couch. "Hey," A voice came from the kitchen; Keturah looked over to see Tej standing there. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question?" she avoided his question.

"Got a phone call from Miami, damn people don't realize it's only 4 here." He sat down next to her on the couch.

Kerurah looked away from him for a minute, debating with herself whether she could talk to him or not. After a deep breath she began, "I know I shouldn't be scared, it's just a stupid letter, but what if he comes here, what if I have to go back to him. I can't go back to him."

Tej put his arm around her, "Angel, no one is going to take you from us, you think Dom or Leon or any of us for that matter are going to let him take you away. Baby girl are crazy, crazier then Nikki's hormones." Keturah laughed for the first time in a week. "See there you go, now let's go to bed."

"Eh, I don't want to go to bed, I don't want be alone, it's too quiet up there. Too many bad memories to remember, when it's so quiet."

"Who said anything about being anything about being alone, you can sleep downstairs with me," Tej took her hand and pulled her off the couch.

Beep. Beep. Dom rolled over and smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. He turned over to see Letty sleeping peacefully and not effected by the loud noise. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. Figuring Letty could probably use the extra sleep since he kept her up last night. Quietly Dom walked into the hallway, realizing the house was quiet and everyone was still asleep. He needed this time in the morning, the time when the house quiet, the time before all the drama in the house started up. After making a pot of coffee, Dom sat down at the kitchen table, he picked up the paper and tried to relax.

Keturah woke up, forgetting where she was for a second, when she realized, she started to quietly panic. She quickly got out of Tej's bed, trying to not wake him. She tipped toed up the stairs, hoping that Dom was still asleep. She opened the door to see his back toward her and she quietly tried to tiptoe behind him. "Caught you." Dom's voice boomed, making Keturah jump.

"Damnit you scared me. How'd you know I was here, you didn't even turn around."

"And she speaks, maybe next time you can pull monopoly out of you ass and try to play that one off on me." Keturah laughed at the word monopoly, she was shocked how much better she felt after talking Tej and actually getting some sleep. "So what were you doing downstairs?"

She looked at the floor and bit her lip, "Um I kind of fell asleep in Tej's bed last night."

"You what?" His voice boomed, "That's it he's done." Dom furiously pushed himself back from the table and stomped done the stairs banging on the walls the whole way down.

"Wait Dom," she called running after him.

"Parker you better get yourself out of bed, so I can kick your sorry little ass."

Tej jumped up automatically knowing why Dom was so pissed at him, "Listen, nothing happened."

"What's going on?" Leon asked sleepily, annoyed Dom's rantings woke up.

"Yea what could be so important that you had to shake the whole house at 7 in the morning?" Mia asked. Dom turned around and realized everyone in the house was awake and starring at him.

Dom took a deep breath trying to get his composure, "Fuck it," he said after he failed, "He fucking had sex with Keturah."

There was a course of what's and everyone talking to each other quickly. "I knew it, pay up everyone, I knew Tej would be the first one to get her into bed," Roman laughed, then looked around noticing he was the only one who thought it was funny.

"I'm not paying shit, I didn't have sex with her, she just slept here last night." Tej explained.

"Keturah is that true?" Letty asked her. Keturah nodded; embarrassed they were talking about her sex life.

"Good, now that that's over lets go get some breakfast." Letty grabbed Dom by the arm and dragged Dom out of the room, before he could do some real damage to Tej. Keturah grabbed Roman as he tried to escape the room.

"You bet on who I would sleep with first? What do you think I'm some kind of slut?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Keturah couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing.

"It's fine, sorry I didn't win you your money," She threw her head back and laughed, walking up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do to that girl?" Roman asked surprised that Keturah didn't scream or cry at all.

"Hell if I know, she woke up one of those stepford wives." Tej climbed of bed confused. One day she wouldn't talk to anyone, today she was laughing and talking to everyone. He started to wonder if one night with him could make that much difference.

A/N- Hello ppl, I'm back! You can all thank cheer cause she's been updating the Ultimate Betrayal 3 and reading that has put me in the mood to write. Thanks to my reviewers! I know it's hard to stick with me when I take long hiatuses, but I'm more than excited about the 4th FATF movie coming out. So now I'm back to stay. I started a forum about the new movie. So check that out and come chat it up with me.


	17. Taco Bell

Sometime had passed since Keturah's first night in Tej's bed, she still spent most nights of the week in his room, it made her feel safe. Her attitude had changed, she was no longer unhappy all the time, Keturah was back to her normal self.

Nikki was getting big and due in two months. She spent must of her days resting and being lazy, which normally wouldn't be hard for her to do, but she was starting to get restless.

It was Sunday afternoon and everyone was off from work. Mia and Brian had gone out for the day, trying to get some time alone. Everyone else was sitting around the living room. Vince and Jesse were playing video games while everyone else watched them. "I want to go shopping." Nikki said out of the blue. She was laying on the couch reading a magazine.

Keturah jumped up from where she was sitting on the floor, "Me too, can someone take us?"

"You guys don't need to go to mall," Dom said not looking away from the TV.

"Yes we do, I have like nothing for the baby." Nikki begged, although that was true, she really just wanted to get out of the house.

"Don't you think that's a little to strenuous activity for you," Vince asked looking up from the video game.

"Did I ask you?" Nikki stood up, put her hands on her hip and gave Dom her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm just gonna be walking around."

"Oh well in that case you don't need any money," Dom asked giving a little smirk.

"What? Yes we do," Keturah jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, who goes to the mall of they can't buy anything?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, who goes to the mall if they can't buy anything?" Vince mimicked and Nikki smacked him in the back of the head. Then turned to Dom, "Please."

Dom couldn't help but give in after looking at both the girl's puppy faces. "Fine, but your not going alone, whoever takes you has to stay with you the whole time." He was still worried about Keturah's father and he didn't want to give him a chance to hurt either girls.

"Jesse?" Nikki asked looking at her boyfriend and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I love you, but no, sorry. If it's not for cars, I don't shop." He answered without looking at Nikki.

"Is there a Taco Bell at the mall?" Rome asked.

"Yeah why, you want to take us?" Keturah asked getting excited.

"Yea let's go I'm hungry and we're eating before any shopping."

"Do you ever think of anything other food?" Letty asked and Rome ignored her questions, knowing everyone already knew the answer to it was no.

Rome got up from the couch and walked toward the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Let's go before I die of starvation." The girls both scurried after to him.

"Don't you need any money?" Dom called after them and they both ran back putting their hands out. He counted out $500 each and put the money in each girl's hand.

"Thanks," they said as they both kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door to catch up with Rome, before he left without them.

The drive to the mall was quick and quiet, except for the music blaring from the stereo. "Can we please shop first?" Nikki begged.

"Nope," Rome simply answered causing both girls to roll their eyes. Keturah and Nikki linked arms with Rome and walked to Taco Bell.

"What do you want, Nik?" Rome asked after both him and Keturah ordered.

She shook her head and Rome noticed she was looking a little pale. "I'm not hungry, my stomach doesn't feel right." She put a protective hand on her stomach.

Roman automatically got worried, went to the table, and pulled out a chair for Nikki to sit on, "Sit down."

She sat down taking deep breaths. Keturah looked at her worried, "Do you want to go home?"

Nikki tried to answer but was overcome by the pain in her stomach and winced in pain. "No, I think we should go to the hospital."

"What really?" Rome asked.

"Yeah, because my water just broke."

A/N- Another chapter, YAY! I actually found this written in an old notebook and decided to type it up. So Nikki's baby's coming and I need some names, boy and girl ones! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are so great. It's so nice to have you guys stick with me all this time.


End file.
